Because I'm an Invoker
by DamnI'm-Happy
Summary: Kael seorang anak yang terlahir menjadi seorang Invoker harus hidup sebatang kara saat Bangsanya musnah oleh para Orc/Warning : OOC , Typo , Dll


**|Disclaimer| **

**Dota ****Milik**** Steve "Guinsoo" Feak (gaje amat -_-)**

**|Warning|**

**OOC ,Typo , Gaje , and Abal**

**|Summary|**

**Kael seorang anak yang terlahir menjadi seorang Invoker harus hidup sebatang kara saat Bangsanya musnah oleh para Orc**

* * *

Kael yang masih berumur 12 Tahun hanya mampu terdiam dan menangis , didepannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dia melihat bangsanya para Blood Elf disiksa dan dibunuh oleh Makhluk Hijau bernama Orc , dia memang terlahir sebagai seorang Invoker sang pengendali dan pemimpin dari segala Elemen , ia mampu mengubah dan menggabungkan elemen-elemen menjadi jurus yang sangat mematikan , namun sayang diumurnya yang masih 12 Tahun ia tak mampu berbuat apa-apa ia hanya mampu menangis dan menjerit melihat bangsanya menderita dihadapannya

"KAEL! LARI...SELAMATKAN DIRIMU , KAU YANG DIINCAR MEREKA , CEPAT LARI!"

Kael menengok kearah suara tersebut , dilihatnya sang Ayah tengah bertarung dengan salah satu makhluk tersebut . Ayahnya yang hanya menggunakan pedang terlihat kewalahan menangkis Kapak besar milik makhluk hijau itu , "KAEL LARI..." Teriak sang Ayah sekali lagi

Crassshhh...

Mata Kael terbelalak , Makhluk itu berhasil menebas dada Ayahnya , darah mengucur dengan deras dari dada Ayahnya "Ayah..." Lirih Kael melihat Ayahnya tersungkur tak berdaya di tanah , ia tak mampu berbuat apa-apa , mata birunya terus mengeluarkan cairan bening , rambut panjangnya yang bewarna hitam terlihat berantakan dan kotor karena debu

"K-kael c-cepat lari selamatkan d-dirimu...nak..." Ucap Ayahnya lemah karena luka dalam yang dihasilkan Orc tersebut

"Dasar Elf lemah , rasakan ini...!"

Crashhh...!

Kael tak mampu lagi menahan tangisnya saat Makhluk itu memenggal kepala Ayahnya , ia sangat marah bola-bola bewarna merah ,biru muda dan biru tua yang mengitari kepalanya berputar dengan cepat dan sangat liar seaakan ikut merasakan kemarahan yang sedang di alamainya , Mata birunya memudar dan kini yang terlihat hanyalah putih yang menguasai kedua mata Kael, rambut hitamnya berubah menjadi kuning keemasan , suaranya berubah dan terkesan **Demonic**

"**KALIAN...KALIAN SUDAH MEMBUNUH BANGSAKU , KALIAN SUDAH MENGHANCURKAN DESAKU , DAN SEKARANG KALIAN MERENGGUT SATU-SATUNYA ORANG YANG SANGAT KUSAYANGI.." **Kael memejamkan matanya ** "KALIAN SEMUA AKAN MUSNAH DI TANGANKU...!" **ia merentangkan tangannya ke atas , matanya menatap tajam ke arah Orc yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya , kini bola-bola yang mengitari kepalanya berubah menjadi merah **"SUN STRIKE.." **Selesai mengucapkan itu , terdengar suara nyaring di sekitar makhluk itu dan tak lama sebuah kilatan merah menyambar makhluk tersebut dan merubahnya menjadi debu...

Orc lain yang melihat rekannya mati di hadapan mereka maju bersama-sama berusaha menyerang Kael yang sedang memejamnya matanya.

Kael membuka matanya dan saat ia melihat kedepan tampak Puluhan Makhluk yang sama dengan yang di bunuhnya tadi berlari kearahnya dengan penuh nafsu akan membunuh.

"Hyaaaaaaaaa..." Teriak Makhluk itu serentak

Sebuah senyuman kecil terlukis di wajah Kael , ia kembali merentangkan tangannya ke atas dua bola merah dan satu bola biru tua berputar mengitari kepalanya...saat bola itu telah berubah ia menghempasnya tangannya ke depan , seakan memberi perintah 'Menyerang' entah pada siapa , tiba-tiba langit berubah mejadi gelap , suara gemuruh yang cukup keras terdengar dari langit di susul munculnya sebuah Bola yang sangat besar dan berapi turun merobek langit dengan kecepatan dasyat menuju segerombolan Orc yang berlari menuju Kael

"**Chaos Meteor.."**

Bola yang diketahui sebuah Meteor itu menabrak Tanah dengan kerasnya menciptakan suara gemuruh yang sangat dasyat.

Dan seketika itu pula para Orc yang berniat menyerang Kael kini hanya tinggal kenangan , lenyap oleh kekuatan maha dasyat yang dikeluarkan Kael dan menciptakan kawah berukuran besar ditanah.

.

.

.

.

Kael duduk termenung ditepi Danau yang lokasinya tak jauh dari desanya , ia tidak mengingat apa yang tadi terjadi olehnya , yang ia ketahui saat sadar ia melihat mayat para Orc yang menyerang desanya sudah bergelimpangan di hadapannya lalu muncul sebuah kawah berukuran besar yang entah kapan dan bagaimana terbentuknya.

"Apakah itu semua aku yang melakukannya?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa

Kael menundukkan kepalanya , cairan bening kembali turun dari matanya menciptakan aliran sungai berukuran kecil dikedua pipinya , ia kini hanya hidup sendiri didunia yang keras dan kelam ini , Rasnya telah musnah kedua orang tuanya telah tiada tidak ada lagi tempat untuk berlindung tidak ada lagi kehangatan sebuah keluarga . Ia menatap langit yang kini terlah berganti warna menjadi jingga "Ibu..." lirihnya "Apakah disana Ibu bertemu Ayah? Semoga Ibu dan Ayah bahagia disana.." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum dan membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya menangisi hidupnya yang penuh akan penderitaan.

.

.

.

Langit sudah mulai gelap , rasa kantuk mulai melanda Kael , ia mengumpulkan beberapa helai daun yang ukurannya besar dan meletakkannya di tanah untuk di jadikan alas saat ia tidur . Saat matanya sudah mulai tertutup terdengar oleh indera pendengarannya samar-samar orang yang sedang berbicara

"Hei coba lihat yang kutemukan."

Suara Berat itu sontak membuat Kael ketakutan , segera ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan menghadap ke arah suara itu berasal .

Kini tampak olehnya Orc yang sama dengan yang pagi tadi menghancurkan Desanya berdiri dihadapannya dengan sebuah Kapak besar di tangan kanannya tenah menatap Kael dengan tajam , melihat itu keringat mengucur deras dari kening Kael.

"A-apa maumu?" Tanya Kael mulai ketakutan saat Orc itu perlahan melangkah maju mendekatinya.

"Hei-hei tenang perkenalkan namaku Grom Hellscream , tapi kau bisa memanggil ku Axe dan aku bukan salah satu dari 'Mereka'." Jawab Orc tersebut tenang dan berusaha mendekati Kael yang terus merangkak mundur menjauhinya.

"J-jadi a-pa yang ingin kau lakukan kepadaku?"

"Tidak perlu takut , aku hanya ingin meno-" Belum selesai Orc itu berbicara , sebuah suara berat lainnya memotong ucapannya.

"Axe , cepat bawa anak itu dan kita akan kembali ke markas."

Dapat dilihatnya dibelakang Orc itu bayangan Makhluk bertubuh besar dengan dua sayap dipunggungnya dan sepasang tanduk berukuran besar dan tajam dikepalanya , Orc itu tampak terkejut saat mendengar bayangan itu memotong kalimatnya.

"Ba-baik tuan Illidan.." Jawab Orc itu sambil menunduk dan mulai melangkah mendekati Kael lalu mengangkatnya , sementara Kael hanya pasra saat tubuhnya perlahan diangkat oleh Orc itu.

* * *

**TBC**

Hahahahahahah maaf kalo Gaje and pendek

Jangan lupa Reviewnya yah..Flame juga gak masalah :D

See Ya!


End file.
